Deadpool
Name :Deadpool Wilsonthumb|208px|DeadPool ♥ ;Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko : :Wade T. Wilson ; : : ;Uniwersum : :616 ;Tożsamość : :Znana władzom rządowym ;Wzrost : :6'2" (185 cm) ;Waga : :210 lbs. (95 kg) ;Kolor włosów : :Dawniej brązowe, obecnie brak ;Kolor oczu : :Brązowe ;Zajęcie/zawód : :Najemnik, dawnej nauczyciel ;Klasa postaci : :Nadczłowiek ;Status prawny : :Notowany ;Stan cywilny : :Kawaler ;Narodowość : :Amerykanin ;Miejsce narodzin : :Kanada ;Znani krewni : :Mercedes Wilson (żona - nie żyje), rodzice (prawdopodobnie oboje żyją) ;Powiązania z grupami : :Landau Luckman & Lake, Departament K, Program Weapon X, Maggia, Frightful Four ;Baza operacyjna : :Wynajęte mieszkanie ;Pierwsze pojawienie się : :New Mutants #98 ;Zdolności : :Siła, szybkość, wytrzymałość oraz refleks Wade'a zostały sztucznie zwiększone przez naukowców Programu Weapon X. Wilson otrzymał także sztuczny czynnik regenerujący, stworzony z czynnika samogojącego Wolverine'a. Ten na przestrzeni lat przechodził kilka zmian, w swej najpotężniejszej wersji potrafił zregenerować utraconą kończynę w kilka minut. Obecnie Wade może otrzymać postrzał w głowę i jego czynnik regenerujący uratuje mu życie.Wyszkolenie: Deadpool jest doskonale wyszkolonym żołnierzem/najemnikiem. Jest mistrzem walki wręcz oraz wyśmienicie posługuje się bronią palną oraz białą. Ma także doświadczenie w konstruowaniu ładunków wybuchowych. Wyposażenie: Deadpool zazwyczaj używa różnokalibrowej broni palnej oraz jednej (lub dwóch) katany. Zależnie od misji zabiera ze sobą odpowiedni dodatkowy sprzęt np. karabin snajperski czy materiały wybuchowe. Na wyposażeniu Wade posiada induktor obrazu. W przeszłości używał osobistej jednostki teleportacyjnej zdolnej teleportować do trzech osób. ;Uwagi : :Deadpool nie jest mutantem. Za jego obecny wygląd oraz moce regeneracyjne odpowiadają naukowcy z Programu Weapon X. ;Biografia : :Niezbyt wiele jest wiadomo o dzieciństwie Wade'a oprócz tego, że było trudne. Swojego ojca nigdy nie poznał, a matka lubiła się na nim wyżywać, więc nie był z nią zbyt blisko. Pomimo tego, że obracał się w niebyt ciekawym towarzystwie to udało mu się "wyjść na ludzi" i dostał się na uniwersytet w Calgary. Tam poznał swoją przyszłą małżonkę, Mercedes. Już jako małżeństwo w górach, z dala od miasta. Obfite opady śniegu sprawiły, że zostali odcięci od cywilizacji w swym domku. Podczas spaceru para wyłowiła z rzeki półżywego mężczyznę. Wilsonowie nie mogli się domyślać, że osobnik, którego uratowali był najemnikiem, mordercą na zlecenie, któremu nie udała się misja znany jako nemezis Deadpoola, T-Ray - dop. I-Danow. Za pomoc mężczyzna odwdzięczył się zabijając Mercedes i ciężko raniąc Wade'a. Rannego Wilsona odnaleźli pracodawcy najemnika, którzy po spartaczonej robocie szukali swego "pracownika". Wade pchany przez żądzę zemsty stał się najemnikiem, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś trafi na mordercę swojej żony. Nową "karierę" przerwało zdiagnozowanie u Wilsona raka. Nie mając nic do stracenia Wade przyjął propozycję naukowców z enigmatycznego Programu Weapon X na przeprowadzenie eksperymentalnej operacji. Jednakże doktor Killbrew i jego zespół przeliczył się. Nie udało się stworzyć kolejnego Wolverine'a, Mavericka czy Sabretootha. Proces transferu sztucznego czynnika regeneracyjnego pokrył całą skórę i twarz Wade'a okropnymi bliznami. Program spisał Wilsona na straty i wysłał go do więzienia dla nieudanych eksperymentów. Po krótkim załamaniu spowodowanym groteskowym wyglądem Wade zbiegł. Stojąc przed płonącym więzieniem wymyślił dla siebie pseudonim - Deadpool. Po ucieczce z Programu Wade zaszył się w obskurnym motelu. Choć pokonał raka to stracił wszystko. Widząc uciekającego przed policją przestępcę doszedł do wniosku, że to łatwy sposób na zarabianie. Stał się "strzelbą do wynajęcia" i całkiem nieźle mu to wychodziło, był popyt na tego typu usługi. Po pewnym czasie Wade wrócił do życia najemnika i zaczął pracować dla Kingpina. Gdy król nowojorskich przestępców zrezygnował z jego usług, Deadpool trafił na listę płac tajemniczego terrorysty Tollivera. Głównym zajęciem Wade'a stało się utrudnianie życia Cable'owi i jego X-Force. Podczas ostatecznego starcia Nathana z Tolliverem, zleceniodawca Wade'a sfingował swoją śmierć był Tyler, syn Cable'a - dop. Idanow. Deadpool ponownie musiał szukać sobie nowego pracodawcy. W końcu trafił do przybytku zwanego Hell House prowadzonego przez Patcha. W budynku dawnej Szkoły dla Krnąbrnych Dziewcząt Siostry Margaret zbierali się najgorsi niegodziwcy i szuje jakie nosiła ta planeta. Deadpool czuł się jak u siebie. Działalność Wade'a przyciągnęła uwagę międzywymiarowego towarzystwa holdingowego Landau, Luckman & Lake. Dwójka pracowników Zoe i Noah przedstawiła Wilsonowi sytuację, miał się stać Mithrasem, obrońcą Ziemi, który sprowadzi na Ziemię erę dobrobytu. Deadpool odrzucił propozycję podpisania kontraktu. Nie czuł się bohaterem, a chwilowe przebłyski bohaterskości były czysto przypadkowe. Wade miał coś ważniejszego na głowie niż sprowadzanie jakiejś złotej ery na Ziemię - jego czynnik regenerujący zaczął szwankować. W przywróceniu go do normy pomógł Wade'owi ktoś najmniej spodziewany - doktor Killbrew. Lekarz zmienił się i szczerze chciał pomóc swym dawnym "pacjentom", w tym przypadku Deadpoolowi, któremu nie pozostało wiele czasu. Do przygotowania serum potrzebna była zmutowana krew Hulka. Jej zdobycie wcale nie było łatwe i gdyby zielony kolos nie był osłabiony to Wade skończyłby jako gustowna czerwona plama na ścianie. Zdolność regeneracji Deadpoola została przywrócona do normy, tylko obecność Siryn uratowała Killbrewowi życie, Terry odwiodła Wilsona od dokonania zemsty. Po przegranym pojedynku z T-Ray'em Wade przejrzał na oczy, wreszcie przestał użalać się nad sobą i postanowił wysłuchać propozycji LL&L. W siedzibie towarzystwa Deadpool dowiedział się, na czym ma polegać jego rola w tym całym niezwykłym wydarzeniu. Jasnowidz LL&L, Montgomery, przewidział, że wkrótce na Ziemię zawita obca istota, dzięki której wszystko się zmieni i na Ziemi zapanuje powszechny dobrobyt. Deadpool miał stać się Mithrasem, heroldem nadchodzącego mesjasza. Dla Wade'a było to odrobinę za wiele jak na jeden raz i mówiąc, że się nad tym zastanowi, teleportował się do swego domu. Wilson jednak nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślanie, gdyż jego jednostka teleportacyjna została uruchomiona przez Ajaxa, osobnika, który polował na "wyrzutków" Programu Weapon X. Wade zmaterializował się na urwisku przed domem doktora Killbrewa. Ajax strącił go z niego i Deadpool złamał sobie kark. Jednakże nie tak łatwo jest zabić tego wygadanego najemnika. Wade powrócił z zaświatów, ożywiony przez Śmierć we własnej osobie, aby pomścić przyjaciół, których zabił Ajax. W finałowej walce szaleniec zabił Killbrewa i Deadpool, choć bardzo chciał się zmienić, odpłacił mu się tym samym. Po tych, dość traumatycznych wydarzeniach czy ktoś z was został zabity, zmuszony do przeżycia najgorszych wspomnień i wskrzeszony tego samego dnia? Nikt? To siedzieć cicho - dop. Idanow Deadpool potrzebował odpoczynku. Po małym przystanku w siedzibie LL&L i zabraniu ze sobą/porwaniu pozbawionego skóry jasnowidza Montgomery'ego, Wade wybrał się do Monte Carlo. Choć Monty na początku nie był zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawiony do tego "wypadu", to obcowanie z Deadpoolem każdego zmieni. Gdy się rozstawali Montgomery dziękował Wade'owi za wspaniale spędzony dzień. Jednak gdy Monty wrócił do siedziby LL&L, czekało na niego wymazanie pamięci. Nadszefowi Dixonowi, nadzorcy projektu Mithras, nie spodobał wypad jasnowidza i Deadpoola. Wade w końcu przyjął propozycję Towarzystwa i zgodził się zostać Mithrasem. Nadejściu obcej istoty mógł przeszkodzić tylko inny kosmita, Tiamat. To przed nim Deadpool miał chronić nadchodzącego mesjasza. W samą porę, gdyż Tiamat się przebudził. Deadpool stanął z nim do walki w Arcibo, w podziemiach pod radioteleskopem programu S.E.T.I, a później na piaskach Egiptu. Wtedy okazało się, że cała przepowiednia o Mithrasie to szwindel. Nadchodzący "mesjasz" to istota zamieniająca całą ludność planety w uśmiechnięte, śliniące się zombi, a Tiamat to wojownik, który został wysłany na Ziemię, aby zgładzić potwora. Ostatecznie Deadpool zabił kosmitę, który zabierając wolną wolę dawał niekończącą się rozkosz. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze zrobił, jednak miał nadzieję, że dokonał właściwego wyboru. Po całym zamieszaniu z Mithrasem Wade osiadł w Boliwii wraz z Montym został zwolniony przez LL&L - dop. Idanow i powrócił do życia najemnika. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie zaczął miewać halucynacji. Prześladowała go pewna kobieta oraz całe stada białych królików. Po krótkim sparingu z Wolverine'em, który miał mieć charakter terapeutyczny patrzcie na mnie, to przepisał Wade'owi jego psychiatra, Dr Bong - dop. Idanow, Wade przypomniał sobie kto pojawia się w jego halucynacjach... Jego nieżyjąca żona. Mając problemy z głową za sobą może "za sobą" to lekka przesada, ale przynajmniej przestał mieć halucynacje - dop. Idanow, Wade udał się do Atlanty, aby wykonać zadanie zlecone przez Alistaira, starego znajomego "z branży". Ku swemu zaskoczeniu spotkał tam... swoją żonę Mercedes ściganą przez Bullseye'a. Pomimo tego, że Wade nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ona, uratował ją przed najemnikiem i zabrał do swego domu. Wkrótce okazało się, że Mercedes została przywrócona do życia, a odpowiedzialny za to był T-Ray. Po krótkim przystanku i dużej rozróbie w siedzibie LL&L holdingowe uważało, że Wade'a nadal obowiązuje kontrakt, a sam (nie)zainteresowany był przeciwnego zdania - dop. kontraktowy Idanow Deadpool i jego nieumarła małżonka trafili w ręce domorosłego nekromanty. Używając magii T-Ray sprowadził Wilsonów do ich dawnego domu w stanie Maine i zmusił ich do oglądania wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do śmierci Mercedes. T-Ray jednak przedstawił inną wersję wydarzeń. To on był prawdziwym Wade'em Wilsonem, a Deadpool mordercą, który zabił jego żonę. Po śmierci Mercedes, najemnik oszalał i zapomniał kim był. T-Ray ożywił swoją żonę, aby zemścić się na Deadpoolu, który zakochał się w niej, dodatkowo sprowadził jeszcze dusze wszystkich, których "Wade" zabił. Jednak nekromanta nie zatryumfował, gdyż Deadpool zamiast załamać się, był całkiem rozbawiony. T-Ray może i ukazał mu całe jego okropne życie, ale "Wade" przynajmniej starał się poprawić. Nekromanta albinos natomiast spędził swój żywot na przygotowywaniu swej zemsty. T-Ray powiedział, że "Wade" może zatrzymać nazwisko i Wilsonowie teleportowali się, a Deadpool stanął naprzeciwko hordzie zlikwidowanych przez siebie osób. I o dziwo wygrał, choć niemal zginął. Los znów nie był zbyt łaskawy dla dowcipkującego najemnika, gdyż z objęć śmierci trafił wprost w łapska Lokiego. Złośliwy bóg z Azgardu wmówił Wade'owi, że jest jego ojcem. Deadpool jednak nie chciał przyłożyć ręki do planu zabicia Thora. Za karę Loki rzucił klątwę na Wilsona. Deadpool otrzymał niezniszczalną twarz... Thoma Cruza zmienieniu kilku literek dostajemy nazwisko pewnego aktora, znanego m.in. z Mission Impossible - dop. Idanow. Żeby zapomnieć o nękających go problemach, Wade po raz kolejny podjął się zawodu najemnika. Pewnego dnia siedząc w barze przeprosił starszego mężczyznę za swoje gburowate zachowanie i podał mu orzeszki. Gdy wyszedł z knajpy zauważył z radością, że ludzie reagują na niego tak jak dawnej, czyli uciekają z krzykiem. Klątwa Lokiego miała niszczyć życie Wade'a dopóki ten nie przeprosi swego ojca... Po krótkim pobycie w kosmosie za sprawą starego znajomego Taskmastera i zahaczeniu o Wakandę Wade osiadł w Nowym Jorku, a dokładniej w magazynie na obrzeżach Brooklynu. Na zlecenie pewnego policjanta Deadpool rozpoczął likwidację szefów nowojorskiej mafii. Jednak zapłaty nigdy nie dostał, bo gliniarz obiecane pół miliona ukrył i chciał uciec z pieniędzmi. Policjanta zabiła jego wspólniczka, a ją z kolei zlikwidował Wade. Po wydarzeniach okrutnego lata Deadpool miał ochotę oddać się najzwyklejszemu sianiu śmierci i zniszczenia. W tym były pomocne siostry Mery, bliźniaczki-seryjne morderczynie. Podczas pościgu za nimi Wade został ciężko ranny i na jakiś czas unieruchomiony. O pomoc zwrócił się do Copycat, swej dawnej miłości, z którą teraz się spotykał. Podczas wykonywania jednego zlecenia z Deadpoolem skontaktował się Sabretooth. Creed oświadczył, że reaktywowany Program Weapon X przyszedł się po niego upomnieć. Po krótkiej demonstracji "usprawnionego" Sabretootha i przekonaniu się, że "nie" to kiepska odpowiedź, Deadpool przyjął "propozycję" Victora. Wade'owi podano serum, które usprawniło jego czynnik regeneracyjny do tego stopnia, że mógł zregenerować uciętą kończynę w kilkanaście sekund. Deadpool stał się agentem Weapon X. Już podczas pierwszej misji Wade przekonał się, że w Programie nic się nie zmieniło. Wraz z Kane'em miał odszukać i sprowadzić do kwatery niezwykle potężnego mutanta. Gdy okazało się, że celem misji jest mały chłopiec nie potrafiący kontrolować swych zdolności, Garrison po prostu go zastrzelił. Deadpool chciał zrezygnować z "pracy" dla Weapon X, lecz Dyrektor miał co do niego inne plany. Zlecił mu zlikwidowanie innej agentki, która zbiegła, gdy jej usprawnione moce zaczęły szwankować. Chodziło o Copycat. Wade pośpieszył do mieszkania Vanessy, zjawił się w samą porę, gdyż uratował ją przed rakietą wystrzeloną przez Kane'a. Para uciekła, lecz Garrison dogonił ich i starł się z Deadpoolem w zoo. Wade pokonał go, jednak nie zdołał ocalić Copycat, którą zabił Sabretooth. Chcąc się zemścić, Deadpool zaatakował siedzibę Programu... Po krótkim starciu z Wilsona została jedynie jego dłoń, którą wysłano Wolverine'owi jako przestrogę. I tym razem nie dano Wade'owi spocząć w spokoju. Z zaświatów sprowadził go jego ulubiony nekromanta, T-Ray. Wade ocknął się w trumnie nie pamiętając kompletnie nic. Gdy Wilson snuł się po mieście z grupą bezdomnych, po ulicach Nowego Jorku zaczęło grasować kilku osobników podających się za... Deadpoola. Wade przypadkiem spotkał na ulicy swego starego kumpla Weasela i dzięki niemu odzyskał pamięć. Wraz z nim i trójką znajomych bezdomnych Wade skonfrontował resztę Deadpooli podczas show telewizyjnego prowadzonego przez jednego z nich. Tam okazało się, że za jego zmartwychwstanie i wysyp najemników odpowiedzialny jest T-Ray. Nekromanta zlikwidował za pomocą jednego Deadpool resztę, a prawdziwego Wade'a pojmał. T-Ray wyjaśnił, że zlecono mu zniszczenie całej osobowości Wilsona, manifestowanej przez różnych Deadpooli. Na szczęście z odsieczą przyszedł Weasel, proces odwrócono i nekromanta zaabsorbował komponenty osobowości Wade'a. To oznaczało, że Deadpool od początku był tym, za kogo się podawał. T-Ray zamienił się w śliniącego półgłówka, więc Wade nie mógł się dowiedzieć, kto stał za jego działaniami. W istocie został przeklęty życiem przez samego Thanosa. Po swym kolejnym zmartwychwstaniu Deadpool wrócił do bycia najemnikiem. Jednak tym razem otworzył własną firmę, Deadpool Inc. Podczas jednej misji w niesamowitych okolicznościach podczas bankietu zlikwidował czterech szefów Yakuzy i to przysporzyło mu klientów. To, że zrobił to przypadkiem spadając z wysokości kilkunastu metrów, nie było ważne. Wszystko miało się jak najlepiej, do czasu, aż Wade przyjął zlecenie w Niemczech. Miał dostać się do pewnego zamku i dokonać likwidacji wszystkich wewnątrz. W środku budowli Wade zrozumiał, że go oszukano. Pistolety, w które go zaopatrzono były nabite ślepakami. W swym zamku przywitał go człowiek o imieniu Black Swan. Okazało się, że to on dał Deadpoolowi to zlecenie. Gdy Wade nie mógł się ruszyć Swan wyjaśnił mu, że także jest najemnikiem. W rzeczywistści to właśnie on zabił czterech szefów mafii podczas bankietu, a nie Wilson. Miało to być odpowiednie uwieńczenie nieskazitelnej kariery, ale Deadpool wszystko zepsuł. Black Swan zaraził, więc jego mózg telepatycznym wirusem, który rozpoczął degradację umysłu Wade'a. Deadpool wrócił do USA nie pamiętając nic z wycieczki do Niemiec, a jego stan, choć powoli, zaczął się pogarszać. Na broń mówił "klamki" w Polsce nie byłoby to uważane za nic dziwnego - dop. gangsta Idanow i nie trafiłby w stodołę kamieniem nawet jeśli stałby pół metra od niej. Wade bagatelizował to, uważał, że to przejdzie. Udowodnił, że nawet i w takim stanie jest sprawny, gdy wynajęto go, aby ochraniał Dazzler przed prześladującym ją mężczyzną. Przestało być ciekawie, gdy nadeszły rozdzierające bóle głowy. Zwłaszcza te zdarzające się podczas zlecenia. Asystentka Deadpoola, dzięki pomocy Taskmastera, odkryła, kto jest odpowiedzialny za pogarszający się stan Wade'a. Deadpool wyruszył ponownie do Niemiec. Infiltrował zamek, zabrał ze sobą bombę z zapalnikiem czasowym. Black Swan nie mógł zatrzymać wirusa, więc najemnicy rozpoczęli pojedynek na miecze. Choć Deadpool stracił rękę to udało mu się wykorzystać zdolności przeciwnika przeciwko niemu. Black Swan nie był zdolny do walki, a bomba nadal tykała. Wade, aby go nie zapomnieć, zapisał sobie kod dezaktywujący na ręce... Tej odciętej. Najwyraźniej nie zdążył do niej dotrzeć, gdyż malownicza eksplozja zniszczyła zamek Black Swana. O dziwo obaj najemnicy przeżyli wybuch. Lecz stało się coś nieoczekiwanego, moce Niemca zmutowały, umieściły część wspomnień jego i Deadpoola w ciele Nijo, martwego współpracownika Black Swana. To ciało ożyło i tak narodził się Alex Hayden, który został najemnikiem. Znajomi Deadpool uważali, że to on, tyle że w innym, zmienionym wydaniu. Ich wątpliwości rozwiał Black Swan, który pojawił się z prawdziwym Wilsonem. Alex przywitał Wilsona kurtuazyjnie, posyłając mu kulę w między oczy. Gdy Deadpool regenerował się, Swan wyjaśnił, że korzystając ze swoich zdolności, mógłby przywrócić wszystkim ich wspomnienia. Podczas transferu Black Swan odzyskał swe mroczne wspomnienia i zaczął wysysać wszystko z dwóch najemników. Dzięki pomocy Sandi, Outlaw oraz Taskmastera, Deadpool i Alex przerwali połączenie. Wspólnymi siłami grupka najemników zakończyła najemniczą działalność Black Swana go wypchali, ale pewnie o tym już nie chcecie wiedzieć - dop. Idanow. Wkrótce podczas swej solowej działalności Wade Starł się ze swoim ulubionym żołnierzem z przyszłości - Cable'em. Obaj chcieli zdobyć zmieniający wizerunek o wirus Facade. W walce obaj zostali ciężko ranni, ale onaj także zostali zarażeni wirusem, więc byli w stanie uleczyć się nawzajem. Ten proces połączył ich genetycznie i gdy Nathan próbował się teleportować Wade także był przenoszony. Gdy Cable osiągnął szczyt swych możliwości i zaczął bawić się w ogólnoświatową politykę z Deadpoolem skontaktował się Cyclops, który chiał powstrzymać swego syna zanim ten zrobi coś co wywoła III wojnę światową. Wade miał dla nich złożyć mini-teleporter, który dałby im wstęp na pokład Providence. Gdy już znaleźli się w latającym mieście Deadpool ujawnił, że nie ma zamiaru pomagać X-Men. Gdy Cable'a zaatakował i poważnie ranił Silver Surfer Wade użył mini-teleportera, żeby usunąć fragmenty mózgu Nathana, które sprawiały, że jego własne moce by go zabiły. Deadpool zdobył także techno-organiczne elementy żeby zastąpić te zniszczone przez Silver Surfera. Jednakże chaotyczna natura Wade'a wkrótce sprawiła, że znowu starł się z Summersem. Deadpool wraz z Six Pack na polecenie rządu USA sabotował infrastrukturę Rumekistanu, kraju, w którym Cable pokojowo przejął władzę. Nathan wybaczył mu zdradę, lecz wyrzucił go z kraju. Jego opinia najemnika była w rynsztoku, dawno nieużywane sumienie odezwało się pobudzone przez Cable'a, jednym słowem Deadpool był w dołku. Doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym sposobem na podźwignięcie się będzie pokonanie Taskmastera przed publicznością składającą się z potencjalnych klientów. Deadpoolowi udało się mu go pokonać, co ważniejsze Taskmaster wyznał, że Wade wygrał w uczciwym pojedynku, jednak nie będzie nigdy zawodowym najemnikiem jeśli nie spoważnieje. W obliczu tego Wilson miał tylko jedno wyjście - postanowił, że zostanie superbohaterem. Deadpool w grach Deadpool miał co prawda grę solową, ale wystąpił też w innych grach. Gry w którch wystąpił Deadpool: Deadpool w grze solowej (Deadpool:The wideo game) Deadpool.jpg Kategoria:Postacie